un beso bajo la lluvia
by elisa mabel
Summary: Bella tenía un sueño, un sueño que solo Edward podría cumplir...


**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a S. M., la trama a **_**lish the fish, **_**y yo solo traduzco :)**

**Lish the fish estaba en Facebook cuando se tropezó con esta pequeña frase:**

"**Chico: ¿cuál es tu sueño?**

**Chica: ser besada bajo la lluvia, ¿cuál es el tuyo?**

**Chico: besarte bajo la lluvia."**

* * *

><p><strong>Un beso bajo la lluvia<strong>

"_Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel_

_Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so_

_Come feel this magic I've been feelin' since I met you_

_Mm, I can't help myself"*_

_Hey Stephen _by Taylor Swift

-Oye, Bella- , Alice le habló a su mejor amiga mientras bailaba hasta llegar a ella.

-hey, Alice,- Bella le regresó el saludo, abrazando a su amiga. Cuando ellas se separaron Bella sonrió -¿sigues yendo después de la escuela?

-Claro,- Alice respondió casi sonando ofendida. Las dos chicas tomaron su camino dentro de la preparatoria para dirigirse a su primera clase, español. -¿Por qué no lo haría?-

Bella se encogió de hombros –No debí haber preguntado- masculló para ella misma.

Alice sonrió por haberla escuchado. –Nop, no debiste. No hay necesidad.

Bella puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró. –Sí, sí – agitó su mano despectivamente al tomar sus asientos hasta la parte final del salón.

Cuando la campana sonó como señal de inicio del receso, Bella casi terminaba muerta. No es el hecho de que ella odie la escuela o algo así, de hecho ella la encontraba agradable frecuentemente, especialmente la clase de español y gimnasia. Pero en realidad, ella solo había pasado por tres clases y había tenido una enorme pila de tareas que no la harían dudar en tomar sus horas por completo. La clase de trigonometría la había hecho rabiar, tenía los brazos cruzados petulantemente mientras que prácticamente pisoteaba el camino a la cafetería.

-Estúpido Profesor Varner, estúpida trigonometría, estúpida escuela,- Ella murmuraba amargada muy despacio, lanzando una pequeña elección de maldiciones en contra de su maestro. Cuando ella llegó a su usual mesa sus amigos supieron inmediatamente que ella estaba molesta, ya que jaló con furia la silla y se sentó con un ruido sordo. Sus brazos seguían cruzados y su expresión era de enojo.

-¿Qué pasa?- El novio de Alice y un muy cercano amigo de Bella, Jasper Whitlok, preguntó con su acento sureño en el momento en que ella se sentó. Él siempre sabía lo que la gente sentía y como hacerlos sentir mejor si ellos estaban deprimidos o como calmarlos cuando estaban enojados. Tenía una forma con las emociones; pero cuando Bella estaba así, ni siquiera él podía calmarla.

-El profesor Varner, eso es lo que pasa,- ella respondió con odio.

-¿Qué ha hecho esta vez?- El mejor amigo de Bella, Edward Cullen, preguntó con voz divertida al tomar su respectivo asiento a su lado.

-¿Qué no hizo?- Bella espetó. – El viejo la tiene contra mí, lo juro. Primero, estuvo a punto de cortarme la cabeza porque llegué minuto y medio tarde a su clase, ¡_minuto y medio!, _y eso fue por una buena razón; porque la señora Cope necesitaba que le ayudará a enseñarle a la nueva estudiante su clase. Entonces, él se negó a dejarme contestar algo cuando levanté mi mano. Y luego, una pregunta que no sabía la respuesta, me pidió que contestara y ¡ni siquiera había levantado mi mano! ¡Él nunca le había hecho eso a nadie más que a mí! Al final de la clase, el me dejó quince páginas de matemáticas para hacer, y ¡a todos los demás les dejó cinco!- Explicó subiendo y bajando su pecho por la respiración. – ¡Ah! y lo olvidaba, como Jessica ha estado enferma unos días y le faltaban esos apuntes, me los pidió prestado, y por supuesto que dije que sí, pero el profesor me gritó en frente de todos dándome treinta minutos de detención después de las clases por "perturbar el ambiente de aprendizaje",- dijo imitando su voz lo mejor que pudo y haciendo comillas en el aire, sin embargo no pudo disfrazar el tono burlón. -¡Tampoco estaba leyendo el profesor o algo así!, estábamos trabajando y ¡teníamos permiso para hablar! Dios, es un semejante grosero hijo de su…- su voz se detuvo para poder respirar profundamente. –Lo que me recuerda… Alice,- Bella volteó a ver a su amiga con una sonrisa de disculpa, -vas a tener que esperarme después de la escuela como una hora y media-

Alice rodó sus grises oscuros ojos. –Bella, ¿no tienes fe en mí? Incluso hasta el profesor Varner no puede negarse a esta cara,- puso su cara de cachorrito, haciendo que Bella pusiera los ojos en blanco.

Alice le dio un vistazo al reloj de la pared y sonrió para ella misma, saltando de su silla. –Te veo después de clases Bells. Tengo que hacerme cargo de algo.- Y con eso, agarró la mano de Jasper y salieron corriendo.

Bella suspiró. Sabía realmente lo que Alice iba a hacer, ella iba a usar su mágica con el profesor Varner.

-Vamos Bella, vayamos a tu casillero antes de Biología,- Edward dijo levantándose y ofreciendo su mano.

Ella se levantó sin ver su mano y Edward frunció el ceño antes de que salieran hacia el pasillo rumbo al casillero de Bella. Cuando llegaron, Edward recargó su espalda en el casillero vecino cruzándose de brazos y con su pie apoyado también para tener el equilibrio. Bella se giró hacia su casillero para poner la combinación y poder abrirlo.

Ella colocó cuidadosamente los libros de español, Cívica e inglés, y luego, cuando sacó su libro de trigonometría, prácticamente lo aventó al casillero todavía enojada por lo de su profesor.

Edward sonrió. – ¿Cuál es tu sueño?

Bella surcó su frente y se volteó para mirarlo con una mirada interrogante. -¿Qué quieres decir?-

Él se encogió de hombros. –En general, ¿Qué sueño tienes?

-¿Honestamente?- ella preguntó mordiéndose el labio.

Edward asintió –Honestamente- afirmó.

-Es algo silencioso y vergonzoso, pero…- suspiró. – Quiero ser besada bajo la lluvia-

-Hmm.-

-¿Cuál es el tuyo?- Bella contrarresto.

Edward hizo su sonrisa torcida, la única que secretamente Bella adoraba y la única que secretamente solo la usaba con Bella. –Te lo diré en otra ocasión-

Bella terminó de poner sus cosas, entonces ella y Edward se encaminaron hacia el salón de biología tan lento como ellos podían. La campana no había incluso sonado todavía.

Después de clases, Bella encontró a Alice esperándola afuera del gimnasio.

-Lograste sacarme de detención ¿verdad?-

Alice sonrió alegremente en respuesta. –Nunca subestimes el poder de Alice Brandon-

-Seguro Mary- Bella dijo dando una rápida sonrisilla al hacer una mueca Alice. Ella odiaba que la llamaran por su primer nombre.

Las dos amigas entraron a sus respectivos coches. Alice en su brillante porche turbo 911 amarillo y Bella en su amado Chevy Impala negro del '67; y las dos se dirigieron a la casa de los Swan.

-Así que, ¿cómo esta Emmett?- Alice preguntó casualmente al sentarse en el sofá de felpa de la sala.

-Él está bien- Bella respondió sonriendo por pensar en su hermanote. Él era dos años mayor que ella. –De hecho genial; ama la vida de universitario, lo sé, y conoció a un chica.

-Una chica, eh! Alice sonrió. -¿Cómo se llama? ¿Cómo es ella? Es…-

-Whoa, despacio- dijo Bella sosteniendo las manos de Alice arriba; ésta puso mala cara causando que Bella la liberara con una risa ligera. –Su nombre es Rosalie, pero sus amigos le dicen Rose. Emmett la describe como "la mujer más hermosa que pueda existir". Ella tiene un largo cabello rubio, azul, quiero decir ojos azul-violeta, y… emm…, cito "cuerpo buenísimo".- torpemente se encogió por la frase. – Ella está en el mismo semestre que Emmett, especializándose en Ciencias políticas y no le es tan importante español porque ella quiere convertirse en abogada. Ella es, aparentemente extremadamente inteligente además de ser magnifica y divertida, y ama los coches. Em dice que ella es mejor mecánica que él.

Las cejas de Alice se alzaron demasiado, eso era cómico. – ¿Mejor mecánico que tu hermano?- preguntó sorprendida.

Bella asintió.- Según él, es incluso mejor que Jake.- Sonrió al mencionar a su amigo.

-Wow,- Alice respiró sintiéndose un poco incrédula. Jacob Black era un mecánico sorprendente. –Ella debe de ser buena, suena… honestamente bien, perfecta para Emmett-.

-Lo es,- Bella asintió en reconocimiento. –Pero juzgaré eso cuando la conozca. La traerá para las vacaciones de verano. – Sonrió ampliamente, emocionada de que vean a su hermano y de que conozcan a su novia.

-No pueda creer que solo falte un mes para el verano,- Alice dijo en shock.

-Lo sé, pero no puedo esperar para ver a Em. Lo he extrañado mucho, y por la manera en que habla de Rosalie… es como si ya estuviera enamorado de ella, que creo que podría estar. Él dice que cree que es su alma gemela, así que…-

-¡Por Dios! Su alma gemela- Dijo Alice. –Sin embargo estoy feliz por él, se lo merece.-

-Yo también, y si lo merece,- respondió Bella. – Y tampoco puedo creer que solo falte un mes, ugh, no quiero estudiar para los exámenes.-

-¿Todavía no has empezado a estudiar?-

-Bueno, no, he empezado, pero no quiero. Es aburrido y principalmente inútil para mí, olvido todo lo que estudio.-

-Sí, se cómo te sientes,- dijo Alice riendo. – Oye, en el receso tu dijiste que estabas mostrándole la escuela a una nueva estudiante… ¿Quién viene a una nueva escuela faltando un mes para las vacaciones de verano?-

Bella se encogió de hombros. – Ella es una estudiante alemana de intercambio. Aparentemente si no se venía ahora, para nada sería capaz. Se supone que ella va a estar hasta la graduación.-

-Es genial, creo. ¿Cómo se llama?-

-Alice Brandon la que todo lo sabe ¿no sabe algo?- Bella pregunto fingiendo asombro.

Alice puso los ojos en blanco y le frunció el ceño.

-Tú puedes prácticamente ver el futuro Ali, no me mires así,- dijo a la defensiva Bella. –Y de todas maneras estaba bromeando. Su nombre es Jennifer, pero prefiere Jay. Ella realmente fue agradable.-

-¿Cómo era su estilo?- Alice preguntó.

Ella negó la cabeza tristemente porque sabía que hablaba enserio.

Las chicas pasaron una pocas horas más riendo y carcajeando, solo pasando el rato hasta que el padre de bella y jefe de policía Charlie, llegó a casa. Por supuesto que le ofreció a Alice quedarse a cenar; él amaba a esa niña casi tanto como amaba a su propia hija. Pero no pudo porque su mamá la estaba esperando en casa. Bella se despidió de su amiga y luego empezó a preparar la cenar para ella y su padre.

Después de cenar, Bella subió a su cuarto para contestar página tras página de su tarea. Cuando ella termino, llamó a su hermano como siempre lo hacía en cualquier otro día y platico con el por un par de horas. A las 10:30 los dos hermanos se despidieron y colgaron. Bella saltó al baño para bañarse y para alrededor de las 11 estaba seca, vestida y durmiendo profundamente.

El sonido de algo golpeando la ventana de su cuarto la despertó. Bella le dio vistazo a su reloj y vio que los números rojos declaraban que eran las 2:13 AM. Oyó de nuevo los misteriosos sonidos de su ventana y cautelosamente caminó sobre el piso frío y se deslizó. Ella miró algo pequeño que golpeaba la ventana con un poco de ruido sordo y miró hacia afuera, mirando solo a Edward lanzando piedritas.

-Pst, ¡Bella! ¡Bella!-

Ella abrió la ventana adormilada y se frotó los ojos. –lanzando piedras Edward ¿En serio? Que cliché- soltó una risita.

Edward rodó sus ojos pero Bella no pudo verlo por la oscuridad. –Solo sal Bella-

-Son las 2 de la mañana Edward.-

-Estoy consciente-

Bella suspiró y cerró la ventana, se colocó un suéter caliente y luego bajó las escaleras de su casa de puntillas, asegurándose de no despertar a Charlie. Se puso unas botas de goma de su padre y salió hacia la lluvia. No le importaba realmente que estuviera en pijama.

-Edward ¿Dónde estás?- Bella susurró en la oscuridad.

- Por aquí- escuchó su voz llamándola suavemente.

Bella miró alrededor y vio que estaba parado en medio de la calle, dejando que la lluvia lo mojara. Ella rápidamente camino hacia él. –Estas mojado Edward, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-

-Haciendo realidad tu sueño,- Él dijo.

Bella estaba más confundida que confiada, pero repentinamente Edward se inclinó y capturó sus labios con los suyos. Aunque ella no sabía esto, Edward estaba besándola con todo lo que tenía. Él había estado enamorado de Bella por años.

Ella lo besó de vuelta. Ella también había estado enamorada de él por años, desde que tenían catorce.

Él la amaba y ella lo amaba, pero por supuesto, ninguno de los dos sabía que su amor era correspondido.

Bella casi se derrite mientras que Edward estaba exaltado. El habría hecho un baile de festejo ahí mismo pero sus labios estaban ocupados. Él no quería alejarse de Bella a menos de que fuera absolutamente necesario.

Sin embargo, eventualmente, él tuvo que forzarse a alejarse cuando los dos buscaron oxígeno.

Bella tomó unas cuantas respiraciones antes de preguntar. -¿Por qué fue eso?-

-Acabo de decir que estaba haciendo realidad tu sueño-

Los labios de ella se fruncieron. -¿Cuál es tu sueño? Ahora tengo que hacer realidad el tuyo-

-Mi sueño acaba de hacerse realidad-

-¿Qué era?-

Edward tomó una respiración profunda. –Ser él que te haya besado,- confesó.

-¿qué? ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Por qué?-

-Bella, he estado enamorado de ti por años y eso es algo que nunca va a cambiar. Te amo mucho,- le dijo mirando profundamente sus ojos color chocolate.

-¿Me amas?- estúpidamente preguntó.

Edward sonrió – Sí-

-¿Tienes otros sueños?-

Edward se encogió de hombros tratando de no mostrar que estaba herido ya que ella no había dicho esas dos palabras tan significativas en respuesta. –La única cosa que quiero es que me ames también, y voy a hacer todo lo posible para poder verte caer por mí.-

-No hagas eso Edward- dijo Bella.

-Nunca caerás por mí, lo entiendo, pero Bella…- Bella lo cortó.

-No Edward, nunca caeré por ti- dijo negando con la cabeza.

El cuerpo de Edward inmediatamente se desmoronó. Sintió que su corazón iba a explotar en añicos ahora que él estaba seguro que su amor nunca sería correspondido. Sintió como las lágrimas comenzaron a llenar sus ojos verdes esmeralda, pero rápidamente las suprimió. Nunca antes le había importado mostrar una emoción enfrente de Bella; desde que sabía eso, no importa que, ella nunca lo juzgaría y él siempre se había sentido libre de abrirse y ser honesto con ella. El nunca antes había necesitado mentir, pero ahora, estaba escondiendo sus emociones. No quería que ella supiera cuan herido estaba.

-Oh,- susurró con su voz un poco rota, entonces tragó pesado. -¿Hay alguna manera de que solo podamos olvidar esto? Por favor Bella,- rogó – No quiero perderte.

-Edward- respondió susurrando. –Tú nunca me perderás, y ciertamente espero que no tengamos que olvidar esto.-

-¿Cómo podemos seguir siendo amigos si sabes lo que siento?-

Bella hizo esa hermosa sonrisa suya. –Tenía una especie de esperanza de que pudiéramos ser _más_ que amigos.-

Las cejas de Edward se juntaron. –Pero tú no me amas Bella.-

-Claro que si Edward, no me dejaste explicarte. No quiero que intentes hacer que caiga porque he estado en el suelo por años. Te amo con todo mi corazón Edward.-

Los labios de Edward se expandieron en una amplia sonrisa, no habría sido sorprendente si su rostro estuviera dividido en dos. -¿Me amas?

-Si-

-Te amo- dijo él.

-Yo también te amo- ella respondió.

-Dilo de nuevo-

Ella sonrió – Te amo-

-Como yo te amo-

Y con eso, Bella se puso de puntillas y presionó sus labios con los de Edward una vez más antes de separarse. Después de todo, era una noche de entre semana y a pesar del hecho de que sus deseos puedan volverse realidad esa noche, ninguno de los dos estaba particularmente interesado en obtener un resfriado.

* * *

><p>*:" porque no puedo ayudar si luces como un ángel,<p>

no puedo ayudar si te beso en la lluvia asi que

ve siente esto magico que he estado sintiendo desde que te conoci,

mm, no puedo ayudarme a mi misma."

**Gracias por leer! **

**no olvides dejar review :)**


End file.
